


Announcement II: The Press Conference

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Announcement [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Slash, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Series, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Press Conference.  Lois’ POV.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcement II: The Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 26, 2006  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 23, 2006  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does, more's the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1520  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)

Lois’ pen froze over her notepad. The press room was large, the cream-colored walls decorated with pictures of Superman performing various heroic deeds as befitted the Superman Museum in Metropolis. Most of the photos had been taken by Jimmy, who was equally frozen at her side. The rest of the room was packed with print and TV reporters. Clark was among the missing, but the poor guy had a head cold. He was probably at home watching on television.

The _doyenne_ of the Metropolis press corps, Olivia O’Callaghan, raised her hand. “Uh, Superman, could you repeat that?”

“Certainly, Ms. O’Callaghan.” Superman’s smile was like bright sunshine. “My colleague and friend, the Batman and I, are romantically involved.”

“I see.” The older woman was remarkably calm as cameras clicked and whirred. “You mean as lovers?”

“Yes.” Superman’s smile was still sunny.

“And why are you telling us this?”

“It was going to come out sooner or later. Besides, we have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“That’s right.” Batman finally spoke as he left Robin’s side at the back of the dais and joined Superman at the podium.

The spell of shocked silence broke and shouted questions filled the air.

Lois was still in shock. Jimmy had snapped out of his own trance and was rapidly taking pictures.

She had never suspected, even when she and Superman had broken up. Her mind quickly flipped through a file of memories, wondering if the romance with Batman had begun before or after that painful day. Her lip curled as her heart pounded.

“You okay, Lois?”

She continued to stare straight ahead. “Fine, Jimmy.” She knew her tone said otherwise.

What was she feeling? Anger, sadness, humiliation, scorn? Or just a general numbness?

Superman’s smiling visage filled her vision as he answered questions. Had she ever really known him? Granted, he could never be an open book. A secret identity precluded that, but she had accepted that situation. The man needed some down time from super-heroing all the time.

It still hurt. Had he used her as a beard, keeping his true sexual orientation a secret? Was he genuinely bisexual? Or as confused as she felt right now?

Blue eyes met hers, and she snapped her frozen trance to look away.

“So, Superman, are there wedding bells in your future?” shouted a reporter from _The Boston Globe_.

“You never know.” The Kryptonian’s smile was positively blinding. “If we do, I’m sure Massachusetts will welcome us with open arms.”

The reporter grinned. “You can be sure of that, Superman.”

“Robin, what’s your reaction to all this?” asked another reporter.

In his bright costume, Robin had somehow managed to stay in the background. Now he came forward, his acrobat’s grace making the motion fluid as he deliberately stepped between Superman and Batman. Despite her shock, Lois recognized the young man’s savvy: instead of merely standing beside Batman, he was showing his support for both men. His posture was relaxed as he smiled and said, “I’m thrilled. I think this is a great thing.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“No, two people in love don’t bother me.”

“How are you going to maintain your control of the criminal underworld?”

“Nothing will change. Crimefighting is crimefighting.”

Lois noticed how silent the Bat was as he stood with arms crossed. Shaking herself out of her lethargy, she bet that this press conference had not been welcomed by Gotham’s Guardian.

A middle-aged woman dressed in a large-brimmed pink hat raised her hand and was acknowledged by Robin. Her pleasant, broad face suddenly changed. “How do you stand it, boy? You’re working with two sinners, an affront to Christian decency in this country.”

Murmurs rippled through the crowd. The representative from a local gay newspaper glared at the woman.

Smiles disappeared on the dais. If it was possible, the Batman grew even colder.

Was Superman speechless?

Whatever the reason, Robin chose to answer.

“Ma’am, I find your opinion reprehensible. Working with these two men is an honor, not a disgrace.”

“Any good churchgoing American would disagree with you, young man. The Catholic Church calls homosexuality ‘disordered’, and no good Baptist or Lutheran would allow their children to hero worship sodomites!”

There were angry noises at this latest comment but a few voices agreed with the woman. Lois felt her own anger rise, and Jimmy muttered, “Bigot.”

The woman’s voice rose to a scream as she shook her finger at the podium, her hat bobbing on her head. “Poor, misguided boy! You’re being misled by Psycho Bat and an alien, for the love of all that’s holy!”

Lois shoved her way through the crowd and grabbed the woman’s shoulder, pulling her around so that they were face-to-face.

“Stop hiding your bigotry behind a religious cloak, lady. Anybody who would vilify those two men is hateful as well as stupid.”

The reporter’s tag identified her as Abigail Metzger of _The Christian Witness_. A sneer twisted Abigail’s face. “You of all people should be angry, girlie. After all, it was Mr. Krypton over there who dumped you for a guy in a bat costume.”

Lois turned red but refrained from slapping the woman. All she needed was an assault charge. “Well, I guess we’ll know you’re a Christian by your hate.”

“You stupid little…!” Abigail lurched forward but Lois easily fended her off. She pushed away through the crowd, suddenly nauseous. Robin’s calm voice was refuting Abigail’s rant as Lois exited the press hall.

Her high heels clicked on the cavernous lobby’s polished floor. A mixture of emotions raged through her, anger first and foremost.

_And it’s not just anger at that fundie nut._

Had Abigail Metzger struck a nerve? _Was_ she humiliated?

That was another reason she was angry, Lois thought with a self-deprecating curl of the lip. Angry at herself for feeling humiliated.

_I don’t have the right. We’d already broken up. Besides, humiliation suggests that it’s somehow worse that my former boyfriend is with a man now instead of a woman. That’s pretty bigoted right there. I really don’t believe it’s worse. It’s all hurtful!_

Lois knew herself well enough to realize she was also sickened by attitudes like Metzger’s, mixed in with anger at such homophobia. All together her stomach didn’t appreciate it.

“Lois.”

She turned quickly. After all these years, her heart should be accustomed to Superman’s sudden appearances.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t let you know about this. Things moved so fast.” Earnest blue eyes nearly shattered her.

“You left the press conference?”

_To chase after me?_

“It’s over. Batman, Robin and I left the podium together.”

“Okay. Thanks for the apology.”

He touched her arm as she started to walk away. “Lois, please. I’d like to talk to you for a minute.”

Lois glanced back at the press room. “The hordes’ll be out in a second.”

He nodded and wrapped his cape around her. Lois felt the familiar sensation of superspeed, then she was standing in a blue-and-green room and blinking as Superman unwound his cape from her body.

“I appreciate you sticking up for us out there.”

“You’re welcome.”

An awkward pause, then Superman said, “Lois, I wish things hadn’t moved so fast…”

Lois wondered at all the haste. It made no sense. In fact, the entire announcement made no sense. Superman guarded his private life zealously, and Batman? Gotham’s Dark Knight was not exactly the chatty, tell-all type. Why would they blab about something so intensely personal? Unless….

“You were being blackmailed.”

Superman didn’t have to answer. She read it in his face.

“I…”

Lois held up a hand. “It’s okay, you don’t have to give me the gory details. You and Batman better be careful, though. People would love nothing better than getting you two on the Internet.”

“Yes.” Superman looked abashed. God, it was so easy to love this man. “I know we have enemies.”

“Oh, regular people would love to see you and Bats making out.” She nearly laughed at his blush. Yes, so easy. “But I’m sure your enemies would love to embarrass you.” _Enemies._ Revelation. “Was it Lex?”

His startled look confirmed it. She felt a rush of satisfaction. Her journalistic instincts were as sharp as ever.

“Figures.”

She had often wondered about the villainous genius’ obsession with Superman. Could he be…jealous…?

Lois reached out a hand and touched Superman’s forearm, feeling the strong muscles. Damn, she should stop chewing her nails. Kim Soong was going to kill her at her next manicure appointment.

“Just be careful, Kal. You might be invulnerable in body, but I know your heart can be hurt.”

Their eyes locked. Lois supposed it was pretty ironic that a Man of Steel from another planet could be so easily hurt by human cruelty. She squeezed his arm, then released it and headed for the door.

As she reached it, she turned around and gave Superman a little smile.

“Tell the Dark Knight that if he hurts you, I’ll beat that bat-ass of his.”

She chuckled at the look on her ex-boyfriend’s face as she winked and left the room, feeling a lot better than she had in along time.


End file.
